The present invention pertains to trailer loaders and/or unloaders and, in particular, to an extendable conveying system having a pullout section.
Extendable conveying systems are useful in assisting an operator to load and/or unload a trailer. They deliver the goods to, or remove the goods from, the location of the operator, thereby minimizing the amount of movement of the operator. Certain designs of a trailer loader/unloader utilize a pullout section. Such pullout section may provide an additional extension to the conveying system that is manually extended or retracted by the operator. The pull-out section may be pitched at an angle and may be of significant length, such as 12 feet, thereby requiring significant force to retract the pullout section into the remaining portion of the system. Because the pullout section may be close to the floor of the trailer, the operator may be forced to stoop over while attempting to apply sufficient force to retract the pullout section thereby further decreasing ergonomic efficiency.